Yusuke Kamiya
Yusuke Kamiya (祐介神谷) is a Shinigami that resides in Karakura town, where he fights hollows and arrancars, defending the humans in his hometown. Appearance yusuke in his human form usually takes the appearance of a handsome young man in a green and white hooded top, black shirt and dark pants. His hair is black in color and is cut so that it covers the left side of his face. In his shinigami form he use the normal Shikahusho uniform,he wears his two katana on his back placed in one slot made on a belt. Personality Yusuke is the silent, brooding type. He doesn’t say much and prefers to remain in solitude. He doesn’t make friends very easily, simply because he doesn’t want to get close to someone, only to get hurt later on. He can be seen as a loner type, sitting by himself, refusing to socialize, and remaining silent when someone attempts to strike conversation with him. To him, everyone is a stranger. But when speaking to him, you would never guess it. He speaks to everyone with a tone of respect, even to those younger than him. He’s courteous, well-mannered and polite, though he often lapses into Chinese while speaking. To the few people close to him, Yusuke is extremely loyal. He would do anything to keep them from harm, even doing something stupid and idiotic if need be. When fighting, Yusuke uses speed lethal movements in his attacks. He uses the reiatsu of his sword in battle, and no strike is wasted. He usually prefers short battles because he doesn’t really see the point in fighting. The only time when he gets serious is if he’s protecting a child, or if his life is in danger. During times when Yusuke gets really angry, which are few and far in between, he simply snaps and develops a one-track mind: get rid of whatever’s causing that anger. Sometimes, he even forgets to think logically, causing his Zanpakuto to; quite literally, slap him back to his senses. What can cause him to get this angry? Well, few things, mainly centering on children. If you kill a kid in front of him, good luck in the afterlife. This also applies to his friends, although there aren’t a lot of those around. History When Yusuke was still a human, his parents and little sister, as well as himself, died in a car accident. Yusuke and his sister were separated from their parents, lost in the realm of the afterlife, wandering the town where they tragically died. Not much time has passed after Yusuke and his little sister died, when a Hollow appeared from the shadows and attacked them. The Hollow's growl could be heard for miles, and at that moment, no Shinigamis were present. Faced with a tough situation, Yusuke and his sister ran away, only to typically fail as a hungry, giant beast was chasing them. Yusuke's sister tripped, falling to the ground in front of the rampaging Hollow, who was dashing at full speed. The Hollow stopped as he noticed a tasty meal in front of him, which he quickly launched its giant claws to grasp, but Yusuke's reflexes acted up, making him dash in front of his sister to protect her, getting wrapped and binded in the Hollow's claws. Frightened by the Hollow, who was about to eat him, Yusuke closed his eyes in fear, trying to make everything go away. Everything around him became pitch-black as he slowly faded into unconciousness... Inside His Soul Yusuke awakes in a deserted village. The village can be described as a small Japanese village with a temple not so far from the center of it. Strong winds violently blow through the deserted place, making Yusuke stumble backwards and fall down. Suddenly twin dragons appear in front of him, slightly hovering from the ground. Their giant-size bodies frightened Yusuke, but he slowly stands up, facing them. "Who are you? What are you?" He asked, looking at the dragons in awed. "We are your spirit, your soul..." Said one dragon. "...and your Will ." Finished the other one. "Where am I?" Yusuke asked. "Inside your soul, little one." Said one of the dragons. "The-" Yusuke suddenly remembers his sister, scared and terrified, as he was getting crushed to death, "My sister!! Where's my sister!? I have to save her!" Yusuke shrieked inpatiently. "Control yourself, little one," said one dragon, "Your sister will be fine." "But, how? I can't fight the giant monster; nonetheless, defeat it and protect my sister." Yusuke sounded worried. "That is why..." Said one of them. "...you have us, little one." Finished the other one. "What?" Yusuke questioned. "We are your soul, your resolve, your Will to fight." Said one of them. "We are your weapon in which you can rely on." The other added. "Weapon? Will?" Yusuke sounded more confused. "Do you wish to protect your sister? Do you want to serve as her guardian for all eternity?" Said one of the dragons. "Do you want to use your Will to save her from now on? Do you want the strength and endurance to overcome any challenge?" Added the other one. "Yes! Anything to protect my sister!! Give me the strength to protect her!" Yusuke shouted. "Then remember this name, little one!" A bright light emerged, getting brighter and brighter as the scene was moving back to reality, showing the Hollow squeezing the life out of Yusuke as a light began to engulf him. Back to Reality "Meibatsu!!" Yusuke shouted as a katana cut through the Hollow's hand, freeing him, tears still flowing down his cheek. "Brother?" His sister was crying and scared, wondering what just happened, she shouted, "Brother!!" Enpowered by his wish to protect his sister, Yusuke's reiatsu began to increase rapidly, "I will protect her!! I'm not letting you lay a finger on her!!" He leaped towards to Hollow and cut the Hollow's arm off, then he charged towards the Hollow again, slashing horizontally towards the Hollow's chest and cutting it in half. "Brother?" His sister was scared at the bloodbath that layed in front of her, looking at Yusuke as if he were a different person. "It's ok. It's over. The beast is dead" Yusuke said, sheathing his katana and holding it besides him as he gently grabbed his sister's hand, "Come on, let's go." They both stood up as two Shinigamis appeared at the scene, witnessing a small boy with a katana and a frightened little girl.... Later that event the two shinigamis to see this feat and reiatsu deciding to take him to soul society for to help him achieve your potential and training propierly for he become in a shinigami Upon entering, Yusuke a developed a high ability to perform Kido and Zanjutsu. He excelled in it greatly. By his words, it took a different 'form of focus' that most other tasks required, one that seemed 'interesting' enough for him to actually try. Despite his outer appearance of slacking off and never seeming to study or practice, he was high above his classmates, and only kept up the appearance of a slacker to not draw attention to himself. Quite frankly, he didn't want to become one of those people who looked down on others because they thought they were good at what they did. Eventually, Yusuke's days in the Shinigami Academy date far, far back, beyond the time of most. He was once a liutennat of the Fifth Squad, and fought during the d Shinigami Wars, when one of the old noble houses attempted to seek full control of Seireitei. It had been dark days during those ten years of war. Shinigami fighting against Shinigami in a senseless war. It had been then that the Gotei 13 had been created in and of its own. After the war, and the transition into the Gotei 13, Yusuke became an honorary Captain of the Fifth Squad after achieving his Bankai. He had trained many Shinigami and fought against terrifying hollows and arrancars during his days. Eventually, nearly five years after his arrive to sereitei, Yusuke was promoted yet again, this time, into the tenth squad. Yusuke fell into the old habits of answering to a Captain, having been promoted to a lower rank and slowly working his way up. Similar to the Fith Squad, he had a Lieutenant, and various seated officers. All seated officers, however, wore the old haori of their old squads, respectively, however, with an arm band that signified their status as a tenth squad. Her Lieutenant, however, he held a close bond. The man was far older than she, but with spiritual beings like Shinigami, such ages never seemed to matter beyond 2 years. She respected his words and would have followed his orders to the grave. They had both fought in many battles, side by side, with his Lieutenant saving his life many times over. One night, however, Yusuke had become far too careless, which had cost the lives of many Shinigami. They had faced off against an army of Vasto Lordes who were attempting to infiltrate the Royal Grounds via the King's Key. Yusuke had been the first to discover the attack during one of his rounds. He had sent a single informant out to alert the others, then headed directly into battle. That informant, however had been cut down before he could deliver the message, and the six-men platoon that Yusuke had been in charge of had slowly cut down to just him His Lieutenant had come to his aid. Though he had been heavily wounded, he attempted to keep by his side. She disobeyed his order when she gave the word to retreat further into the grounds and wait for backup to arrive. He had argued that they would be able to stand their current ground if they stood and fought. They had... and failed. Yusuke's Lieutenant had thrown himself into a blast that would have certainly ended Yusuke's life. Yusuke, along with the other bodies of the gotei 13 that had been ambushed, some alive, some far beyond dead, were taken. The next few years that had passed are mere black marks in Yusuke's memory. Shinigami of tenth Squad status were studied due to their immense spiritual energy. The ability to hold so much force within their body and not having it explode due to the amount of pressure built within was something that the evolved hollows were curious. Wanting to corrupt these forms of life, those who had survived underwent a terrible transformation... and the first Vizards were born... The experiment went wrong when one of his comrades' reiatsu exploded due to becoming completely hollified. A barely conscious Yusuke was forced to awaken with a lingering voice directing his a means of escape. Eventually, his body crumbled onto the sands of Hueco Mundo, and after several days of attempting to regain his spiritual energy, he woke to find another presence within her soul. Unlike most inner hollows, Ryuuzin held no real malice in his intent. He had once been an aged Hollow that had evolved to a point where he was conscious of his actions, and rarely acted with the other hollows; thus, he was placed into the experiment. Ryuuzin worked with Yusuke for some time, helping his to rid his animalistic hollow side as he once had. Their travels took them to take refuge in the real world, knowing that his status in Seireitei would have announced his long since dead. It was then that he had found the true side effect of the experiment. Due to the lack of technology, and it being the first experiment, though Yusuke did gain Hollow powers, but the corruption of his soul never seemed to heal. In an attempt to basically keep himself from dying, his spiritual energy is constantly drained at a sloth's like pace, though over the years, has left his little in comparison to what his power once was. Now, he remains living in the real world, aware of what occurrs within Karakura Town, having found such a vast amount of spiritual pressure. He did not involve himself in Aizen's first attack, to which he certainly regrets. He had vowed to both Meibatsu and Ryuuzin that should such an event unfold again, he would not be able to turn a blind eye... and would once again wield his Zanpakuto and Hollow Mask. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: As Shinigami Human Hybrid, Yusuke has an incredible reiatsu.he has far more spiritual energy than his body can contain safe to say he possesses an overwhelming amount of reiatsu.yusuke constantly gives off reiatsu at the level of a captain, he has learned how to harden his spiritual energy and enhance the strength of his attacks Still a developing shinigami, however, he has not yet reached his full potential. Often, he wears a limiter for his reiatsu, that brings his reiatsu down to the level of his current seat in Soul Society. Expert Zanjutsu Specialist: Yusuke is a masterful swordsman, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks, he can quickly change his attack patterns from slash to pierce, and from offense to defense. Yusuke is an accomplished swordsman has great skill in Zanjutsu, using it exclusively as his method of combat, being able to fight on fair ground with released zanpakutō and take out multiple opponents. Zanjutsu techniques *'Shugeki Tōsei(Kicking Sword Rush)': I kick the back edge of my blade to increase the speed and force of the strike when I swings my sword upward. The power of this sword attack is so powerful it can sever tree trunks with ease. *'Kaishi Tōsei(Spiral Pierce Sword Rush)': I block my opponent's attack with the hilt of my sword and spins around my enemy's defense on one foot, leaving him a complete opening in which to attack my opponent. *'Shōha Tōsei(Destructive Palm Sword Rush)': Much like the Shūgeki Tōsei, I use my palm to push my sword during a downward strike, increasing its speed and force. *'Chōten Tōsei(Morning Sky Sword Rush)': A follow-up to the Shōha Tōsei, where my sword has been stabbed into the ground. I then step on the pommel of my sword and jump into the air, and then I retrieve my sword by pulling on the cord attached at the hilt. This is followed by an upward whip-like slash at the overhead enemy. *'Gōtsui Tōsei(Thundering Hammer Sword Rush)': Using my sword to stab my opponent, I then proceed to lift him in an arc over my head and slam him into the ground. To do this, the sword and the arm must have enough power to support the opponent's weight. *'Shikkū Tōsei(Sky Stride Sword Rush)': One of my most visually impressive techniques. First, I jump normally by holding my sword at the perfect position (generally behind my back, gathering power for the slash). When I reach my maximum height from the ground, I use the fact that my jump has exactly canceled gravity, giving me a split second to make a second jump. Thus, this makes me appear as if I am walking in the air. *'Senran Tōsei(Battle Wind Sword Rush)': An attack in which I duck in a manner like a tiger's crouch, and slash upwards by spinning around. Initially, I will start in a pose similar to Kofuku Zettōsei(i.e. ducking with left leg bend inward and the right leg extended outward) but, by holding my extended sword at a diagonal position, I begin to spin, adding momentum to my attack. Afterward I will rush towards my target with an attack similar to that of an unstoppable tornado. Kido Expert:yusuke often uses kido as a long-range weapon. With his intellect, he creates sometimes creates ingenious combinations of kido for maximum effect.He has also been shown using binding spells and has demonstrated tremendous power when using high-level Hado without incantation. *'Hado 34:Scattered Fire (Chirijiri Kaki)'- Incantation: Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on all fronts. Appearance: It is like Shakkaho (#31) except when fired, it then seperates into many smaller orbs which scatter randomly and eventually explode like Shakkaho. It is potentially more powerful than Shakkaho and covers much more range.(from arake) Differences in Levels: Novice - The orb splits into many tiny orbs and randomly scatters randomly, each explodes at a tenth of #31’s normal power. Expert – The orb splits multiplies into many Shakkaho sized orbs and scatters randomly, each explosion doing just under a normal powered shakkaho Master – Same as Expert however, unlocks new techniques within the technique as well as exploding at full power and the scattering can be controlled. Chirijiri Kaki Kyuutai (Scattered Fire Sphere) Each orb positions itself around target in a sphere, trapping them and then closes in on them and explodes, Chirijiri Kaki Jitsuami (Scattered Fire Net) Each orb positions itself into an open ended cone which flies at target catching them in it and when the target hits an orb they all explode, (continues flying in direction you shoot so it won’t stop once it has them) *'Hado: 20 – Infernal Pillars/Tidal Pillars/Gusting Pillars'- Creates a round hole at target which then burst out with a straight pillar of flames, water or wind (depending on which you choose).(from arake) Novice: A single pillar is created that cannot be maintained. Expert: Creates several pillars that cannot be maintained, or just one pillar that can be. Master: Creates many many pillars, each of which can be maintained. *'Bakudo 14: Flash Freeze' - An attack fired through the finger in a ‘Sho’ like fashion, When hit by this the temperature of something is rapidly reduced making it freeze.(from arake) Novice: Attacks like Sho, in a small circle no bigger than someone’s chest Expert: Bigger Radius. Like Tenran Master: Huge radius, Sokatsui (master level radius of Sokatsui) which spreads it everywhere. *'Bakudo 89: Void Box' - Exactly like Bakudo 81 Danku, but is a box so that pesky hado 90 can’t get you Incantation: Wings span the dimensional gap as spirits cross from each, cubes of sugar, energy of the dead, form and protect. Hado 77:Fire Fist - The caster's hand is engulfed in flames, and then he punches onto infront of him, launching out a Large Fist-shaped column of Flames goin towards the enemy.This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several ships in one shot.Incantation: Will do l8r(created by me) *'Hado 56:Diamond Groundspike' - The caster's hand turns into Diamond, and then he stabs it onto the ground, and a Diamond Pillar that looks like Hitsugaya's Hyoten Hyakkaso technique, but much smaller, pumps out of the ground that the opponent is stepping on. The Pillar is about as big as 15 ft.Incantation: Will do l8r(created by me) *'Bakudo 66:Boneyard - '''The ground sprouts out people of bones, and they grab the opponent to stop him. There are at least a hundred of them, but they are easily breakable.'Incantation:' Will do l8r(created by me) *'Bakudo 15:Acid Web '- The hand of the caster launches webs that wrap the opponent's body and use it to pull the opponent towards him. The Web contains Acid, so tht the opponent's body corrodes while he is trying to escape '''Incantation:'The poison from the earth, form in my hand, into a binding rope, so tht I may capture those who do evil!!(created by me) *'Hado 21:Spirit shooter - '''The caster places his 2 hands forward,w/ the thumbs and the 1st 2 fingers out(the ones nearest to the thumb). From the finger comes out multiple bullets of Reiatsu(at least 12 from both hands if a weak caster) as small as 1/3 of the pointer finger. '''Incantation:' Spirits, form onto my fingers, and shoot out your will!!(created by me) *'Hado 59:Air Bombs' - The caster places his hand onto the air, and air gather gathers around and compressed into a big ball. This ball is launched onto the opponent,and pushes them w/ it Incantation: Will do l8r(will do l8r) *'Fukuzai' (Being Hidden) - This conceals the zanpakuto, and that can be summoned by the user. Shunpo Expert: Yusuke usually wears gravity tags on his legs, each weighing 20 pounds. Due to this, his lower-body strength has increased immensely, allowing him to move at speeds untraceable to the eye.He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Zanpakutō Meibatsu(冥罰, Hell Punishment) is the name of Yusuke's Zanpakutō. When sealed,Meibatsu seemly appears to be a 54" katana - the hilt being 12" and the overall width 29". However, when the blade's master, being the king, draws it from the sheath a burst of collected flames erupt within the sheath and engulfs Meibatsu as it is drawn - making it fiery in appearance. As the flames die down and unveils Meibatsu, it is evident that the fine blade has transitioned into a magnificent, agile and formidable sword. The sheath appears to be purple-red, jade crystal in material that will radiantly glow in the glistening sun overhead. The side of the sheath, however, has a marvelous gold plating with what seems to be ancient designs upon it, rumored to tell the tale of Meibatsu, The Fire King of Shubi. That aside, the blade of the sword itself has yellow-black ripples upon it with a big and small circular holes at the bottom and top - the golden-red, tooth-like edges being akin to a buzz saw that would easily tear and rip through flesh with minimal effort. The hilt, sheathed, has a white silk, diamond weave with golden threads visible within it and a golden, oval shaped guard with indistinguishable designs - the butt of the katana is gold steel, it seems, that would give a powerful blow if necessary. The hilt and guard, when unsheathed, is particularly unique and solely through the eyes of the beholder, and any onlookers, may fathom its actual beauty in craftsmanship. Shikai:Meibatsu's release command is Galaxy Storm of Spring The Human Justice Punish(春の銀河の嵐人間の正義処罰, Gintauichiban no jingi, batsu),The hilt and sheath are the most notably different in comparison to its unreleased Zanpakuto state. The hilt itself has a unique design, with a pattern of various dragon emblems lined in the middle on both sides. The guard is a pair of crescent moons, which allows it to snap into place within its sheathe. The sheath holds a similar pattern design as the hilt itself, though along the top, a small dragon-like sculpture sticks out, which aids in keeping the blade locked in its sheathe. ''Shikai Special Ability: ''Meibatsu grants yusuke absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into him, giving him a vast increase in strength, speed and his spiritual reserves. The reason for this is that boost their natural abilities by obtaining spiritual power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, yusuke’s body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body’s power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities for reiatsu enhanced. Kyodan Tensuga: (破壊力Colosal Heaven Fang): Yusuke focuses his spiritual energy into his blade, creating a bluedish aura around the blade. He will then follow up with a slash which is amplified by the energy and released in the form of a fang or a wave of energy that travels towards a target,it is Meibattsu's signature attack. A powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, energy blasts with a white outline surrounding it of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent wave. Kyodan Tensuga is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Meibatsu expels more spiritual energy into it. Hakai sessen '''(Destructive Close combat).Yusuke concentrates his reiatsu at his blade, they seemly burst into huge and intense light which are infused with 's reiatsu to maximize the destructive power to his physical attacks devastatingly. The only known drawback to this technique is that the yusuke has to constantly pour out his reiatsu to maintain the light. '''Hakai shouheki (Destructive heat Barrier) Yusuke makes an defensive posture and concentrates his reiatsu on the heat particles constantly emanating from the air above. He manipulates the heat all-round to intensify rapidly, and solidify the heat into a transparent, severely hot surface layer to create a type of barrier around himself. The layer is in the shape of a white sphere, and covers to at least an one mile radius. The actual strength of this barrier is said to be equivalent that of a bakudo eighty-one, Danku - if not more. It varies on how much reiatsu is contributed to strengthening the said barrier. The only disadvantage to this technique is that yusuke must stay completely still in order to be utilized properly. Bankai:Meibatsu Tenkami(冥罰天銀河,Hell Punishment, Heaven God) The release of his Bankai causes a inmense blast spiritual energy in the form of twisters to gather around yusuke and then erupt upward. Yusuke's physical appearance doesn't seem to change however his outfit gets completely transformed he loses his shikahusho outfit and gains a clothing consists of a high collar black long coat with no sleeves, that flares out along the end, giving the bottom of the robe a similar appearance to Ichigo's robes bankai, long black gloves with silver bands all along the gloves. In this new form, Bankai state Meibatsu takes the form of a zhanmadao,the blade itself around 60cm. The guard is a hexagon shapeand a type of chain dangles from the hilt. The chain can extend and retract on yusuke's will, the hilt itself a bit more rounded than most. The hilt is a solid dark black color, with a darker shade of green rope wrapped around near the top and bottom, which would normally be used if he were to tie it to something on his person. ''Bankai Special Ability: ''In Bankai, yusuke's regular cosmic absortion is immensely stronger and far more destructive.His's Bankai gives him the power to full control and manipulate all cosmic forces.''This means he can condenses his reiatsu into a compact form. and now he can fuse his reishi and cosmic radiation forces together, instead of changing each other to raising the power in his soul. Unleashes the power for grow and evolve his spiritual force, speed, strength and durability to vast levels, which yusuke describes as the power of his "cosmic soul force". '''Enhanced Hakai Ryoku:' Meibatsu Tenkami's primary attack remains Hkai Ryoku and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an vastly stronger, faster form. These condensed yet powerful blasts can become blue with explosively augmented power and speed. When used with his Bankai, tremendous speed allows him to move faster than the Hakai Ryouku shikai, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. He swings it forward and fires a powerful blue energy blast, inflicting a great amount of damage explosively more powerful than even the regular shikai version controlling it's path, managing it's size. Hakai-rudo no yougo (Destructive shield of protective care)Yusuke makes a defensive posture and concentrates his reiatsu on the heat particles constantly emanating from the air above. He manipulates the heat all-round to intensify rapidly, whilst swirling his now reiatsu-coaxed right arm counter-clockwise to summon dense, fiery, particular-looking shield to his aid, on the palm of his hand - akin to his Hakai shouheki technique. The shield rapidly spins to potential repel attacks, having a pushback effect when an object were to come to contact. The sides of the shield may cut through an opponent - like a buzz saw if to were used in a swinging motion. It is a completely impenetrable shield, however, if a opponent were to attack from the rear or sides, they may still inflect damages to the king, thus the weakness of this technique - and takes a considerable amount of reiatsu to keep the compression, of the fire element, in its solid state. Hakai Tenshiken '(Destructive Angel under sword)Yusuke concentrates his reiatsu upon his open palm hands, and two small dense energy abruptly appear from the center. Whilst he channels his reiatsu, the flames enlarge and mold into condensed diamond blue rubies; which are engraved on his sword. These rubies give Yuske the ability to shoot dense thin energy swords from his blade, at rapid speed. Every energy sword that is fired has an explosive effect, when they come into contact with anything. The only disadvantage to this technique is that he has only twenty hundred shots, before he has to repeat the process again. '''Hakai Bouheki '(Cutting Wolf Protective wall) Yusuke concentrates his reiatsu upon his hands, and the sword glow red; shaking violently from the intensity. Whilst Yusuke channels his reiatsu down his arms to his hands, the sword burst into huge dense energy. With his ability to manipulate energy, he can create seven immense reiatsu rings, by simply directing the energy upon his sword with mere hand movements. The rings are about 15ft height and 21ft in length. These rings encircle the target or targets from all directions. Thin black flat spikes erupt from the interior surface, whilst several other flat spikes erupt from the outer surface of the rings - that send sonic-like waves of thin visible layers of heat that renders movement by intensified heat - for better success rate - which is infused with Yusuke's reiatsu - toward those whom are unfortunate. The spikes on the outer surface begin to glow red and extend out toward one another; linking together with the other six rings. They solidify and form a sphere around the target, and entrapping anything within it. The rings are immensely powerful and if any physical contact with the rings will result in a fiery pushback effect. But it's only meant to trap, and immobilize it's targets; rendering them from attacking. The disadvantage to this technique is that it can only last for several minutes. '''Hakai yoroi (Destructive heart armor) Yusuke create a seemly impenetrable Reiatsu armor around body is all but unbreakable - yet akin to the hardest material known to man, if put into earthly comparison. Although, it provide a baffling amount of defense, even though it's known to be an offensive zanpakutou, the real defense lies in the energy-like barrier that is created from the sword; but can be a disadvantageous defense at that. It secretes a wet, charcoal-like material that quickly dries after exposure to the air; invisible to the naked eye. This material, in conjunction with heat particles in the air, ignites when movement is applied (example: if I move my arm, a thin layer of energy is created a few inches away along my said limb); which takes the appearance of a barrier. This nearly renders kidou, cero, balas (any attack that involve reiatsu) or even physical attacks useless; varying on the opponent's level, weakened to an extent. And, it has a fiery effect if utilized offensively. This is a very unique reiatsu armor he has in his possession in bankai. Enhanced Spiritual Power: Yusuke's spiritual power becomes overhelming, his reiatsu is extremely dense and unbearable to the point where it is almost solid.Unlike anything else in Soul Society, and completely unrelated to reiatsu. His energy increases as his Bankai progresses, his spiritual energy has reached a whole new level that it is the largest amount of spiritual energy one person has ever have in one body. This power is added onto yusuke's already vast reiatsu. Enhanced speed 'His speed is greatly enhanced, able to move great distances in an instant as if to displace himself, During battle, he was shown to leave clones made from afterimages of his amazing speed.Yusuke moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, and those who are able to see him see him as a blur,he can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected as if he is teleporting with his movements. '''Enhanced Strength:'He is capable of grasping swords with his bare hands and breaking them in half.Yusuke can to block a captain Bankai with his free hand,he can to stop sword swings moving at incredible swings. '''Enhanced Durability: Yusuke's durability is greatly increased during Bankai,he has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies taking a barrage of physical injuries without showing signs of distressand still be able to bounce right back into a fight, able to withstand several large kido explosions in battle withstanding without signs of pain. 'Hollowfication' Hollow Mask: Yusuke's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing face. The mask is half white and black and originally had only two stripes one white on the right side and other black on the left side, after his training in his exile in hueco mundo, it has become an indication that he is merely utilizing his Hollow powers. To access Ryuuzin's power, Yusuke must summon the mask onto his face, which is normally done by placing one of his hands over his face and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask, With the mask in place, Yusuke has access to increased physical enhancements. The abilities Yusuke has shown when he dons his mask are: Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Yusuke's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. Yusuke attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the vast spiritual power Yusuke possesses becomes even greater than before. notes that the volume, concentration, and overhelming nature of his reiatsu didn't seem like that of Yusuke anymore but more like he was feeling a power even more massive than before Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, Yusuke gains a amazing increase in strength. Enhanced Speed: While wearing his mask, Yusuke manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds his’s speed was great enough to completely overwhelm allowing him to strike and enhance them or launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from different angles Enhanced Endurance: Apparently, using the Vizard form makes him much more pain resistant, Yusuke even states at the beginning of his Vizard training in hueco mundo able to withstand several large cero explosions in his battle with Vasto lords and arrancars at close range with no visible damage Enhanced Durability: His durability is even more evident throughout the fight as he is thrown through various buildings and obstructions. Mask Regeneration: Yusuke seems to have the ability to repair small amounts of damage that is inflicted upon his mask. Mask Shielding: '''The mask has also shown the ability to block attacks on Yusuke's body from within his robe, serving as a shield to stop or lessen attacks on him, sometimes saving his life. '''Increased Mask Duration: After training with the Vizard and subjugating his inner Hollow, Yusuke can use his Hollow mask while retaining his personality. Inner Hollow: ''' '''Ryuuzin 龍神(Dragon King) Appearance: Ryuuzin is a well aged dragon that stands several meters tall (12'). He has somewhat of a humanoid appearing body, standing on two legs, with claw-like hands. His form is very muscular, and his wings spread out nearly 14' when fully extended. His tail is double the length of his legs. His entire body is scaled in a dark bluish black tint, with a dark, rusted orange underlining. His head is identical to Yusuke's hollow mask, albeit more black in tone. Personality: Despite his appearance, Ryuuzin is a very honorable man. Though he does have quite a temper, he is respectable toward others, even those weaker than he. Power and strength isn't something that he craves, but instead, works to achieve. He doesn't seem to lust over any particular evil, like most hollow manifestations, and seems to be at peace with his current position. When it does come to Hollows, mostly the inner hollows of other Vizards, Ryuuzin does not like to converse much about the topic. He finds himself far different than most of the newly formed Vizards; far less blinded by power or lust, and more full of wisdom and experience than anything else. Relationship Towards Yusuke: The two once shared a teacher-student relationship when Yusuke first acquired his Hollow abilities. Like a Shinigami with their Zanpakuto, Ryuuzin worked with Yusuke to help him acquire a greater understanding of Hollows and how they worked. Currently, the two have grown beyond that relationship. Ryuuzin understands that their fates are shared, and when Yusuke eventually dies, so to will he. He will aid him freely in any battle and give his any power he can muster to help her become victorious. Relationship Towards Meibatsu: He holds a valid respect for Yusuke's Zanpakuto. At once, the two had clashed during the first few years of Yusuke's hollowfication, but eventually, the two have come to a certain level of respect for one another. Ryuuzin is able to wield Meibatsu when he takes control, though such actions have become far less as of late due to Yusuke being able to summon forth his power with relative ease. World: His world is a mountain, high above the clouds, with an old shrine sitting near the summit. The clouds extend to the horizon at every angle, and the shrine sitting at the center of the flattened surface seems to be far aged. The mountain itself sits above the clouds, allowing a clear blue sky to appear overhead. At times, the sky does seem to express night, seeming to depend on the emotion that Ryuuzin is currently feeling.